Collide
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Zexion and Demyx are as different as they come, him being the castle library-dweller and Demyx...well, Demyx is just trying to find a way to fit in amongst the others. When the two worlds collide, they find that maybe, they're not so different after all.


This story flip-flops a bit from my usual comedy into something more serious. It was a bit spontaneously written though, and I'm still pretty new with writing romance. It's a birthday story for my friend Chris who adores Zemyx.

Happy birthday, man. Happy I was able to pull you to the yaoi-side so that I could write this for you ^_^ Fitting pairing as well since your birthday falls in the month of Zemyx.

_**

* * *

Don't be mad. We do too have hearts!**_—Demyx

Demyx was still unsure himself how he became a Nobody. Had he died? Where was the other part of him? And was it really sensible to try to become a separate person from who he had once been? Would this count as reincarnation?

So many questions…and everytime he tried to ask the others about them, most would get frustrated and walk away, muttering about how much he talked. He learned the hard way to keep quiet if possible after Larxene gave him a nasty shock. The thing is, when he's zapped, something akin to Tourettes syndrome kicks in and he begins cussing even more. Of course Larxene didn't take such a shining to that and well…the torture ensued. One well-roasted Demyx coming up.

He kept to himself mainly after that incident, playing his sitar in his room. "I'm so lonely! Oh I'm so lonely. I have nobody…to call my OOOOOWWWNN!" he screeched one day.

The door opened with a fierce kick and in stomped Saix. "Oh…hello Seven. Happy you could jo—"

"Do you fucking mind? It is _three a.m. _Nine! Maybe you're the Melodious Nocturne but could you try not to be so melodious at such a nocturnal hour? Thank you!" The man turned on a heel and slammed the door behind him.

Demyx blinked for a second, then quietly strummed another note. "I'm so lonely…" he whispered.

"I still hear you!" Saix shouted, somewhere down the hall. After that, Demyx just put the sitar away and lay quietly on his side stiffly like a rock. Morning would come and Demyx would still be scrunched up like that, looking like something had mentally traumatized him.

After all of that, he pretty much withdrew from socializing as a whole. Besides, everyone had a buddy anyways. Xigbar had Luxord to play cards with. Marluxia had Larxene. Xemnas had Kingdom Hearts. But he had nobody…

One particular day, he felt extremely down. He was tired of all the rejection and not feeling like trying to at least pretend to be happy, he dragged himself into the library and flopped down in a seat. He didn't notice the person sitting across from him nor that he'd sat his head down on their book.

"You know, I was reading that," the person said rather rudely. Then again, this person had rudely flopped down on his beloved novel. How dare they!

Demyx looked up to see someone he'd never noticed before. "Who the hell are you?" Yes, how eloquent of Demyx.

"Who I am is of little consequence. You've placed your being on my reading material and I would be most obliged if you moved it." The proper language came out in a clipped tone, the other boy making no effort to be a little nicer.

"Do you live here?" Demyx asked. In his defense, he'd never seen the guy. Not once. And this isn't for lack of paying attention. Perhaps this was some sort of mysterious library-dwelling creature.

"Do I…you know what, I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," the person said. He reached forward and pulled the book out from under Demyx's arms and went back to his reading. "You may go now. I don't wish to be bothered."

Demyx shrugged. This wasn't anything new, being cast off. Hey, it hurt, but he was a Nobody, right? Who cared about him feeling feelings that he wasn't supposed to feel in the first place. Before he got up, he reached in his pocket and placed a piece of candy on the table. At least he could try to soothe this savage library beast by giving it food.

When he had left, Zexion muttered to himself, "Just thinks he can traipse in here as he pleases…stupid simpleton…" As he closed his book an hour later to leave, he noticed the candy. It was only a peppermint, but he actually happened to love mints. Unwillingly, a smile came to his face.

From then on, at least once a week Demyx would leave a piece of candy for Zexion. Not always was it a mint, but the boy came to almost expect the sweets to be there.

Late on a Friday, Zexion was heading into the library for some evening reading when he saw Demyx placing the candy in his spot at the table. The Nocturne looked up to notice that he'd been caught in the act and quickly looked around for somewhere to go. Finding nothing, he ducked down behind a chair.

"Er…if you saw me, and I saw you, I'm really not sure what the heck you think you're doing," Zexion told him. He walked over to the table and sat at his spot, placing the candy in his pocket.

Demyx fearfully crept out from under the table, peeking up at Zexion cautiously. "Sorry…about that time…" he mumbled.

"You mean when you almost took a snooze on my book? I forgive you," Zexion said, never meeting his eyes and sitting stiffly in a manner that was most unwelcoming.

"I'll…just go now…" Demyx said, standing up. The guy had at least spoken to him and he didn't want to press his luck too far.

The Schemer on the other hand gave a heavy sigh. He was being a bastard. He _knew _he was being a bastard. The boy had been nothing but kind to him and yet he was pushing him away. "Here, have a seat," he said, kicking out the chair in front of his legs.

Demyx sat, making sure to keep his arms to himself this time. He waited for Zexion to continue talking and when he didn't, he figured maybe he'd attempt conversation. If rejected, then it was nothing new. "Soo…you do leave the library meaning you don't live here."

Zexion actually had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"What rank are you?" Demyx pressed.

"Six. And you're Nine?"

"That's my name and number," Demyx mumbled darkly.

"Hm. Well then, you may address me as Zexion. And you?"

"Nine…I guess." The blonde scratched at a mark on the table, not wanting to look at him.

"I'm sure you got a new name when you joined," Zexion said, getting a bit exasperated. He liked things to be simple and clean and this boy was making things rather difficult by being…well, he also had to remember who he was speaking to. The guy evidently thought he was a library monster, who's to say he really doesn't know that he was given a real name?

"Myde," Demyx suddenly said. "My name is Myde. I don't understand why we can't just go by our original names. Xemnas acts like they're separate people, but I don't agree. So because we lost our hearts, that makes us someone else? That's just ridiculous."

The Schemer stared at him in shock. He hadn't expect _this _at all. "Yes…that is mostly true. But I certainly do not feel like Ienzo any more. And Xemnas is certainly not the Xehanort I once knew either. Everyone I knew from before has changed in some shape or manner. But you don't feel that way? Maybe…you're a bit different."

Demyx chuckled. "Yeah, I must be. I seem to annoy the hell out of everyone I come across. And if you must have my Organization name, it's Demyx. Although Demyx and Myde are the same person, I don't care what anyone else says."

Zexion managed to quirk up one corner of his mouth for him. _Demyx. _

The two began to meet in the library. Zexion would try to engage him in conversations about whatever novel he was reading at the time (usually something pre-20th century) and Demyx would try to explain the power of music and the satisfaction of combining notes to create a single, beautiful melody.

In short, neither could relate to the other and the conversations ended in frustrated disaster.

But Zexion got smart. Well…he would brag to anyone about how smart he was. But he got a little smarter. He summoned Demyx to his room and instructed him to bring his sitar.

"Music tells a story," he said, running his hand along the instrument. "When you sing a song or even just play it, you're expressing something in the sounds or words, trying to convey a point." He picked up a book that he'd picked for the occasion, something not so ancient and foreboding, like his Lexicon could be to someone that hated reading.

"Reading perhaps can be seen like music then, but…much differently. You read a book to find out what happens to the characters, where does the plot go? You often become attached to the people and maybe you can relate to them. These emotions run together and could create a tragic ballad, or a loving sonnet. Like with music, you sometimes have to pick through to find exactly what you're looking for with a book though, so not all books or music is bad."

With that said, he pushed the book toward Demyx and instead took his sitar. "Us trying to ramble on about how much each of us loves our hobbies isn't convincing the other to take it up. So, I'll read with you if you teach me how to play music. Deal?"

Demyx had never thought of books like music and wasn't entirely certain his explanation even made much sense. But…for the first time, someone wanted to spend time with him. Willingly. "Sure," he said, grinning his brightest in a very long time.

Zexion started them off with more modern literature and figuring Zexion was a bit of a classical music person, Demyx scrounged around for pieces that might've been played on things like the lute and instead they practiced those on the sitar. The blonde had always loathed reading, especially if he got stumped on an unusual or large word, but Zexion patiently helped him along and before the month was finished, they had completed several books.

Learning to play music took a little longer, but Zexion eventually was able to play a simple four chord song, accompanied by Demyx's singing.

The song Demyx chose to sing was an old one called Collide, which wasn't part of the classical music they'd been practicing, but wasn't too terribly hard to learn either. Or maybe he was a fast learner? Demyx seemed to think so. Still, he had to concentrate completely on making sure to blend the music so as to not throw off the singing. After having practiced it for awhile, his fingers almost naturally glided over the strings and he was able to pay attention to the lyrics.

_The dawn is breaking. A light shining through. You're barely waking, and I'm tangled up in you. I'm open, you're closed. Where I follow, you'll go. I worry I won't see your face light up again. _

Zexion blinked. Something odd was coming over him, making his hands slightly tremble. He tried to push it down lest he hit a sour note, but instead it was as if his playing grew stronger. Those words…the lyrics…something about them were oddly…perfect.

_Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills your mind. You finally find you and I collide…_

Zexion finished with the last notes of the song and the room grew quiet. Something in his chest was pounding. If not his heart, then what? And if only a moment before the sensation had gently washed over him, now he was being drowned in it. Now he knew, understood how music could convey so many thoughts and feelings and so adequately express a person.

Without thinking about it, he leaned over and kissed Demyx. It was short, but passionate and before Demyx could respond, he had pulled away. He hurried out the room and back to his own, hoping not to be followed.

Demyx didn't even try, although part of him wanted to. Instead, he got up and shut the door, then returned to laying back on the bed, just as he'd been when he'd been singing a moment ago. The events weren't as he'd expected, but something much more and better. Zexion had found the power of music, and even more so…the power of love.

_You finally find you and I collide. _

* * *

Must. Not. Cry. Always adored this song. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
